Secrets
by EmilyKinneysLover
Summary: Amy and Beth form a relationship which neither was prepared for.


**Hey everyone. I personally feel that Amy was killed off way too soon on the walking dead. I have also managed to see that her and Beth look alike and that got my imagination running wildly. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this but if you're offended by same sex relationships or anything like that then I think it's best if you just exit out of this now. Also please keep in mind that I wrote this on my blackberry playbookb (kind of like a tablet) so it's not that easy. **

**Now on with the show I hope you enjoy this. (I'm so tempted to say xoxo Gossip girl!)**

It wasn't like her at all. But then again the apocalypse could do that to you. Before the world went to shit Amy was a chatty and outgoing girl. Now you were lucky if she even said a word to you. After the farm was overrun by the walking dead and Andrea was gone, Amy lost her purpose to live. She wasn't suicidal like her sister or that Greene girl, but she just looked like the dead. The entire winter she was like Rick; she only spoke when she really needed to. She came to the conclusion that there was no point getting close to someone if sooner rather than later they'd be dead.

In some ways she was already like that - the dead.

Unresponsive to everything that people were saying or doing. Losing Andrea hurt her. Well of course it did - they were sisters. Now one could argue that they weren't exactly super close but neither were the Dixon brothers, yet they would die for each other. After Dale died Andrea was all that Amy had and now that her sister was gone, she didn't really have a purpose to live. She just did it because it was what you had to do, survive until the sweet smell of death was upon you and you didn't have to fight anymore.

So that's what she did. And it was working pretty well for her until that _Greene _had to stick her nose into Amy's business.

* * *

It was getting warmer. A lot warmer. They no longer needed the fire for warmth but it was still burning to let Carol and Maggie to cook something up. They didn't have a lot of food, barely any. The only nutrition they were getting was from the squirrels or other animals that Daryl hunted down.

Beth was feeling sick. Physically sick. And dirty. Not because she smelled and looked like crap, but because she was keeping a secret. The only rule they had was that you were not to, under _no circumstances,_ to go through somebody elses bag. And that right there was the only reason that nobody knew about the stack of food she was keeping. Beth knew it was wrong, and sometimes she could swear to God she heard her mothers voice telling her she was going to go to hell for being so selfish.

Carl was a child, Lori pregnant, Carol to skinny, her dad too old. But Beth was keeping the cans of food to herself. She wasn't scoffing them down herself when nobody else was looking, but it wasn't like she could give it over now. They'd all be angry at her for not handing it over sooner. At first when she found them in the abandoned house she wanted to give them to Rick so he could share it among them all, but she just stuck in in her bag and decided to keep it for an absolute emergency. At the time she found it, the group had enough so it's not like they were starving.

But Beth couldn't keep her eyes off of Amy.

When they were on the farm she never really paid attention to the older blonde. Beth was too busy laying in bed with her wrist sliced feeling sorry for herself angry with the world. It was pathetic and thinking about it made her turn red on the spot. Amy seemed like a friendly person, at least back at the farm. Despite the end of the world she was always happy, smiling and laughing. She helped with the cooking and cleaning and even babysat Beth after her suicidal attempt. They never spoke. While Beth was in bed, Amy sat in a chair on the opposite end of the room reading Emily Dickinson. Then Maggie or somebody else took over and Amy ran off to help someone else.

But after the farm she changed. She never smiled anymore she just sat there looking..._dead_. But that wasn't why Beth was looking at her. Amy looked sick, sicker than the rest of them. Her face bony and an unusual pale shade, at least unusual for Amy. Her hair looked thinner and her eyes a bit too big for her face.

She sat alone away from the rest of them reading something. And then Beth knew what she was going to do with the food.


End file.
